Dion And The Simpsons: Act 1
by Dion14
Summary: This is the story of when Dion meets the family that will change his life forever.
1. Simpsons' Morning

**Disclamer: I do not own The Simpsons**

…...

The setting is 6 years into the future and Springfield is still the same as it was.

It was a "normal" morning at the house of 742 Evergreen Terrance. Homer was strangling Bart for no apparent reason, Marge was cleaning around the house, Lisa was in the bathroom, And Maggie was playing with Snowball. That's when the bus for high school arrived.

"Bart! Lisa! The bus is here." Marge shouted. Lisa was the first to come down the stairs with a worried look on her face. "Did you remember to... you know... get that thing?" Lisa said embarrassed. "Sure honey, it's in your backpack." "Thanks Mom." Lisa said, hugging her mom and running out the door.

Just then Bart came running down the stairs with Homer behind him. "Ha! To slow home-boy," said Bart. "Just wait I'll get you as soon as you get home from school." "Pttt. Will see about that fatty." "Why you little!" Homer said. But Bart ran out the door laughing before he could get him.

"Honestly, I don't see why you two fight a lot, said Marge "Were boys honey its what we do." "I suppose," Marge said calmly .

"So Marge," said Homer with a grin and one eye-brow above the other. "Were both alone now, you wanna have some lovin?"

"Homey, Maggie's right there," Marge said pointing her direction. Homer turns around to see his youngest daughter in the T.V. Room. "Hey Dad." Maggie said, waving at him.

"Do'h!" Homer said.

…...

Ok the first chapter is done. Sorry if its short, i'll try to make them longer. And you'll figure out what was the "thing" that Lisa needed in future chapters.


	2. Dion's Morning

Dion awoke from a combination of his alarm clock and his older brother playing Eminem's Recovery album with the volume on max. His head was already starting to hurt from the loud music. Ever seance their parents were killed they been on their own.

"Dude, will you please turn that down, It's to early for that." Dion yelled to the other room as he got out of his bed.

Dion's brother then turned the volume down a little, but it was still pretty loud, Then walked into his room.

"What did you just say." his brother said to him. His eyes were red and his breath smelled like marijuana.

"I said turn that that shi-" he stop at the next word and started to sniff. "You been smoking weed again"

"Maybe, why you mad?"

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me you had any." Dion said.

"Aw, you smoke bruh"

"I get puffs every now and then."

"OK cool, I'll remember to get high with you next time."

"Yeah," said Dion.

Then Dion was silent for a minute.

"Hey whats wrong man." his brother said.

"I had that dream again," said Dion with his head down. "Was it Mom and Dad?" Dion nodded his head. "Hey, I miss them too." his brother said. But Dion head was still down. "Hey, I still remember my promise." "I'm going to find the guy who did it." he said. "And imma lay his ass out." Then Dion look at his brother and smiled. "I know you will Devin," said Dion.

Then they did there "secret brother handshake."

"Well I'm bout to get dressed." Dion said changing into some clothes."Where you going?" said Devin,

"School"

"Why you still wasting your time there"

"Got nothing else to do." Dion said dressed and heading out the door.

"Hey, when you get out of school get back home"

"Why?"

"I got to show you something"

"All right Dev" he said closing the door, and on his way to his high school.

…...

Another chapter finish. And again sorry if it's short. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. So please review.


	3. School Arrival

Bart and Lisa's bus ride took longer than they expected since Otto, their bus driver got pulled over for swerving in and out of lanes,Maybe because he was high. Somehow he was promoted from elementary to high school school bus driver. But still everyone liked him as their bus driver because they knew him for so long.

"OK little dudes and dudetts, we made it to your destination." "And thankfully in one piece."Lisa said. Otto open the door and the teens started to get out."Rocking trip as ever Otto-man. Bart said. "Thanks Bart-dude." Otto said as they pounded fist.

Gotten off the bus, Lisa and Bart then made their way into the school. Lisa went straight to her locker as Bart stayed in the hallways to talk to Milhouse. Milhouse isn't really considered a geek now ever

since he started to hit the gyms. Now he starting to have respect from people.

"Yo, Milhouse." Bart said walking up to his best friend." "Hey Bart, guess the good news." Milhouse said excited. "Did your parent's get back together?" "I wish, But no I finally got my 6-pack." Milhouse raises his shirt to reveal his abs. "Hey, good for you buddy." Bart said. "Yeah hopefully I can pick up some chicks now that I'm built." "And get pay back from Nelson from all those years of bullying."

"Yeah, tell me how that goes, later." Bart said walking away. "See ya," said Milhouse said.

Dion was at his locker to get his books. But for some reason he felt like that there were somebody behind him. When he turned around him it wasn't nobody there.

"Man, I fell like I'm being watched." he said closing his locker and getting to class.

But he was right, because out of the window, there was a silhouette figure watching him.


	4. Meeting Bart

In the cafeteria later that day Lisa was in the line getting her food. "Hey, do you have anything that's not from an animal body parts today?" Lisa asked the cafeteria lady. "Sorry sug, but all we have is meat today." That's okay." Lisa said sighing and taking her empty tray away. On regular days she would have sitted with her friends Alex and Allison. But today she felt like being alone.

"Hey, Bart what's wrong with your sister today?" One of Bart's friends said to him. "Hell if I know, she's been this way all day today," said Bart.

"Maybe I should go over there and talk to her." Milhouse said. "Or, we can get some other loser to do it," Bart said. "But who's gonna do it?" another one of Bart's friends said. Bart then looked around the room for someone. He was gonna pick this girl who he never seen before but he thought it should be a dude.

"Hmm, what about that guy over there." Bart said pointing to a guy who was sittting by himself too with his head down. It looked like he has something on his mind. "Allright guys, I'll be right back." Bart said walking over to him.

"Yo,homeboy." Bart said sitting at the guy's table. "Huh?" he said confused. "You allright man, looks like something bothering you?"

"Naw, I just got some things on my mind." he said still with his head down.

"I bet you do," said Bart."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Don't have a cow man, Chill."

"So what did you come over here for?"

"I have a prepositon for you." Bart said.

.."I'm listening."

"You see that chick over there?" Bart said pointing to his sister.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's kinda sad today and my boys and I don't know why," Bart said. "So we need somebody to go over there and chat with her, you know try to get her to spill the beans."

"Wait, why don't you go ask your yourself?" he ask. "Because thats my sis- um I mean, I don't she kinda hates me." "So you want me to do it for you?" "Does that mean you'll do it?" Bart asked. "Hmmm. Give me $10 and I'll do it." he says. "5 dollars," said Bart. "6, and I want 3 right now and another 3 when it's finished." "Deal" Bart said. He went through his wallet, gave him 3 dollars.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm name's Bart. Bart Simpson."

"My Name's Dion."

After they shook hands Dion got up and went over to Lisa's table.

…...

Whew! Got done with that chapter. Well now that Dion's met Bart now he goes to meet Lisa. And he figures out what's wrong with her.


	5. Meeting Lisa

When Dion made it to the table that Lisa was at, her head was down and it sound like she was mumbling to herself.

"Hey there." Dion said with a grin. Lisa then looked up at him, but she didn't say anything. It looked like she's been crying but he couldn't tell.

"Is this seat taken?" he said.

Lisa putted head back down and shook her head no.

"Well, can I seat here?"

"I don't care." Lisa finally said.

Dion sat across from Lisa.

"Have a bad day today?" Dion said. "Why do you care?" "Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful." "Well, go help someone else." "Jeez, nice to meet you too, what are you on your period or something?"

Lisa then looked at him with shock.

"What?" Dion said clueless.

After 10 seconds of silence Dion finally figured it out.

"Oh my god, you are." he said with his mouth open. "Please don't tell anyone." Lisa said grabbing his hand."

"Um, okay." he lied. "But why are you acting like it's your first time going through it?" Since it can't because she has boobs.

"You wouldn't understand," said Lisa.

"Yep, I wouldn't counting the fact that I'm a guy."

"Well, don't you have any girls in your house who been through this." "Nope, It's just my brother and me."

"You mean my brother and I." Lisa said. "And what about your mom."

Dion then got silent. "What's wrong?" she said. "My mom was murdered when I was 10." "Oh," said Lisa. "I'm so sorry."

"Aw it's okay, I know you didn't mean it." he said. Just then the bell rang. "Well looks like lunch is over." Dion said. "Guess so." "By the way, I'm Dion." "My names Lisa" "Well nice to meet you and your "problem" Lisa."

After that Dion got up and left out the lunch room.

…...

Okay, another chapter finished. I was going to try a different approach on how they were going to meet. But I decided to keep this one. And I had trouble on what Lisa was going to do when Dion figured out her problem.

Well, please review.


	6. After School Fun

It was the end of the school day and all the student was leaving the school grounds while all the teachers was at the teacher's lounge doing...what ever the hell they do. Dion was at his locker getting his backpack when he heard his name being called down the hallway. When he turned around he saw Bart and his friends walking up to him.

"Whats up Bart?" Dion said. "Yo, what did Lisa say to you in lunch." "Oh, yeah she was edgy today because it was her time of the month."

Bart and his friends looked at him clueless.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bart said. "She on her period." Dion said. Then they responded with "oh" and "that makes sense"

"Hey thanks for helping us out today." Bart said giving him his additional 3 dollars.

"No problem dude." Dion said walking away.

"Wait, you doing anything important after school?" Bart said.

"Not really no, why?"

"You wanna hang with us?" "Were going to pull a couple of pranks on some people, you in?"

"Um, sure why not."

And they all left Springfield High in Milhouse's car.

(I know right, Milhouse with a car? Wtf?)

When they was leaving the parking lot the same silhouette figure was watching them from behind a tree.

They all arrived at the Springfield Mall with evil intentions on their mind. The first thing they did was start a food fight the food court. And then they went to the leftorium and waited until Ned Flanders stepped out and replaced all everything with right handed things. After 3hours of wrecking havoc, they went to the Krusty Burger.

"Hahaha, dude did you see the look on Flander's face when he came back."

"Yeah, he was all freaked out and stuff."

"Well, I should be going guys, I need to make it to the gym before it closes." Milhouse said. "You dudes need a ride?"

Milhouse took the others home, But Dion went over Bart's house.

"Where are your folks at?" Dion asked. "My dad might be at Moe's Tavern." "And my mom's in the

house."

As soon as they walked into the living room Marge and Maggie was waiting for Bart.

"Bart where were you been?You was supposed to watch Maggie."

"Sorry mom," said Bart.

"Who are you?" Maggie said to Dion. "Huh?" "Oh, yeah Mom, this is Dion."

"Hello welcome to our home," said Marge.

"Hey, thanks ma'am.

"Hi there Dion, my name is Margret Jane Simpson." "But you can call me Maggie."

"Hey Maggie,"

…...

Another chapter is finish. Now all he has to meet is Homer. Oh, and try to guess what Dion forgot to do after school.


	7. Tragic Incident

An hour later Homer finally came home from getting drunk from Moe's.

"Honey I'm home." Homer said walking through the door. 

When Homer walked into the living room, he saw Marge, Bart, Maggie, and Dion watching TV.

"Marge why is there a black guy on my couch seat?" "Homer! This is Dion, Bart's new friend."

"Um, hey Mr. Simpson, said Dion. Yeah yeah, nice to meet to Dean.(he got his name wrong) Bart! Don't think I forgot about you."

"Come on, Homer it's to late for that." Bart said.

"Really? What time is it?"

"7:30" Bart said.

"Its already seven?" Dion said.

"Yeah," said Bart showing the time on his phone.

"Well I best be going home, to see if Devin ther-" He stopped at his word. "Oh, man I forgot."

"About what?" Maggie asked him.

"My brother told me to come straight home after school." "He said that he wanted to show me something important."

"Oh, then you best be trying to call him and say that you forgot." Marge said.

"Yeah, I know. Can I use your phone?" Dion asked.

"Sure honey its in the kitchen." Marge said.

"Thanks, oh man he gonna kill me." Dion said walking to the kitchen.

"While your in there, can you grab me a beer?" Homer shouted.

"Didn't just come back home from drinking at Moe's?" Marge said.

"But I'm still thirsty." Homer said sadly.

"Hmnn." Marge groaned.

After that Lisa came walking through the door.

"Hi mom, dad sorry I'm late." Lisa said putting her saxophone on the ground.

"Where have you been sis?" Maggie asked in a cute voice

"Well band practice took longer than I have expected. And Janey and I was over her house talking about um stuff."

"Well, I wish that you have been here sooner. Because we have a house guest over and I wanted you to get acquainted with him."

"We have a guest, Who?"

"It's one of Bart's new friends and he has a lot of good stories." Maggie said.

"He's in the kitchen calling his brother you can meet his as soon as he gets out," said Marge.

"Trust me, mom I think they both have already meet before"

Everyone was clueless of what Bart meant. Then right on cue Dion walked back into the living room.

"I can't believe it, he's not picking up."

Then Dion and Lisa both looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, I know you." Dion said.

"Yeah your that boy who came over to talk to me at lunch."

"Wait how do you know Bart?"

"He's my brother why?"

Then right after that Everybody (Including the dog and cat) looked at Bart.

"Boy, what did you do this time?" Homer said.

"Nothing dad just... pay Dion to go talk to Lisa for me that's all.

"Why didn't you just talk to me yourself?" Lisa asked.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Wow Bart you know that you wasted six dollars today." Dion said.

"Well changing the subject, Dion you said that your brother isn't picking up."

"Yeah I tried calling the house phone and his phone." "He might just be high again and not picking it up."

"Well do you need a ride?" Homer said.

"Oh no your not driving anywhere Homer." "You might still be drunk."

"No I'm not watch this."

Homer tried to walk a straight line but ended up falling on his ass and went to sleep.

"Hahaha, dude your dad is funny" Dion said,

"Yeah, well come on lets get you home."

Dion, Bart, And Marge got into Marge's car to go take Dion home.

"So where do you live?" Marge asked. 2455 Cumberland View.

"Didn't some dude get shot there?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, that was one of my dad's friends. I think he got ganged and one of the guys shot em.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Marge said scared.

"Yeah, but he's paralyzed from the waist down now."

After 4 minutes of driving they came was around the corner to his house.

"Well looks like were here see you tomorrow Bart." Dion said. And Bart nodded. But when they came to around the corner they gasped at the sight.

The whole apartment was burned down to the ground. Reduced to nothing but rubble.

"Oh my what happened?" Marge said as they got out the car. And Dion ran to a nearby fire fighter.

"What the hell happened?" Dion said loudly where everyone heard him.

"Well looks like someone covered the apartment with gasoline and lit it."

"Who the fuck did that?" Dion yelled. And Marge gasped.

"We don't know sir. Please calm down."

"Calm down?" "My brother might be dead right now and you want me to calm down." 

"Was anyone in the house?" Marge asked curiously.

"Yes, we found the body of one male."

Then Dion just froze up and was silenced.

"I'm sorry but he was already dead when we found him."

"What?" everyone said.

"Someone apparently broke into the house and gunned him down." "All the shots were fatal...there were no chance of survival."

After that all Dion could do was fall to his knees and cry.

…...

BIG SAD ENDING. But the story will go on. Who do you think killed Devin and burned the apartment down.


	8. The Bad Turns Worse

Dion's week seemed an entirety. All he did was mourn over his brother's death. Now that all his family members' passed on, he's all alone in this world. on the day of his brother's funeral there wasn't a dry eye in the cemetery.

All the people that his family knew was there. Even some kids from his school was there to tell him that they were all gonna miss him. He spends his nights laid awake on the couch just staring at the ceiling. Just saying to himself "If I were only there."

Four days later...

It was a Saturday and The Simpsons was eating breakfast.

"Where's Dion?" Marge said.

"I think he's still in the guest room." Bart said.

"Maybe one of us should go check up on him and bring him breakfast."

"I'll do it, Homer said.

"No dad let me." Lisa said grabbing a plate and going up the stairs.

When she was at the top of the stairs she made her way to the guest room where Dion stayed. His door was shut, So Lisa knocked.

"Dion, are you in there?" Lisa said. But there were no answer. She tried knocking and calling him many times but there was no answer. Finally she just walked into the room and gasped at what she saw.

Dion was on the floor unconscious and his eyes at the back of his head. In one of his hands was a bottle of pills. When Lisa went to go fell his pulse she could but it was very faint.

"Oh. No mom dad call an ambulance!" Lisa yelled holding Dion's head on your lap.

30 minutes later

The Simpsons are at the hospital to make sure that he's alright. On there way there they all said a prayer to him.

"I hope he's alright. He's been through a lot." Marge said.

"Don't worry mom, Dion's strong he'll make it through." Bart said.

"Lisa what happened?" Homer said.

"I don't know when I went up there he was already passed out."

"I really do hope that he won't die." Maggie said with a tear coming down her face.

Dr. Hibbert walked out of the emergency room to go talk to them.

"Give it to us straight doc. Is he going to be okay?" Homer said.

"Mr. Simpson it seems like Dion overdosed on prescription medication." He said.

"Oh my is he going to be okay?" Marge said.

"He's okay but I'm afraid that he's now a vegetable."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Dr. Hibbert did his trademark laugh.

"Oh I'm kidding he'll live like a normal person."

"That's a relief," said Lisa.

"You can go see him if you'll like but he's most likely asleep."

They walked in the room where Dion was at. He had a heart monitor hooked up to him and a lot of other stuff.

"What's up guys." Dion said smiling and opening up his eyes.

"You alright man?" Bart said.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"It's a good thing that I came up to check up on you or you might not be here." Lisa said.

"Yeah I know thanks Lisa"

"Honey were did you get pills from?"

"To be honest one of my friends gave them to me, He thought that I needed something to take my mind off of stuff." "I guess I just took to much," said Dion.

"Well were just glad that your okay." Homer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah dude."

"But, why do you guys care so much for me?"

"Cause your like family." Maggie said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Dion no matter what happens your consider a member of our family." Marge said.

Dion couldn't believe what he were hearing. He's been dreaming about it for weeks but he never thought that it would come true. He had another family. It looked like he was about to cry but suddenly he went back asleep.

"What happen to him" Maggie said.

"Probably fell back asleep."

"Well we should let him get some sleep." Homer said.

On their way out of the hospital. Some guy with black hair. Baggy jeans and a hoody was looking straight at the room where Dion was at. He was walking towards it but a nurse walked in. So he did a low grow and made his way out the hospital.

…...

Who was that man? Never would have guess that Dion takes advantage of pills didn't you?

Review.


	9. A Boring Afternoon

After a couple of days passed and Dr. Hibbert allowed Dion go back home, And he was showing improvement in his attitude.

First, they went to church on Sunday, Then he went fishing with Homer on Monday, Helped Marge cleaned around the house on Tuesday, Pulled pranks with Bart on Wednesday, Went to a Stop-Animal-Testing-Rally with Lisa on Thursday, Took Maggie to the park On Friday, And on Saturday they all went to an amusement park. So A.K.A. Dion spent quality time with them.

One boring afternoon:

The teens were at home board out of their freaking skulls went out for the day and won't be back until tomorrow. And Maggie was spending the night her friends night.

"Sigh, what to do." Lisa said while on the computer. She just finished up her homework and was now on her facebook. "No friend request, no messages, no notifications, no anything." she logged out and headed out her room.

"Hey Lis." someone said from Bart's room.

She went back to his room and walked in. And Bart, Bart's girlfriend Jessica, and Dion was smoking weed.

"Bart!" Lisa exclaimed. "What do you think your doing?"

"Smoking this bomb." Bart said.

"I can see that." "I mean where did you get this from?"

"We know a guy." They said in unison.

"Want a hit?" Bart said trying to give it to Lisa.

"Ughh No I don't do drugs."

"Fine," said Bart passing it to Dion.

"Don't think about it as a drug." "But as a plant."

"It's still illegal though."

"Still always listen to the rules Lisa." Jessica said.

"What does that mean?" Lisa said with her arms crossed.

"Your still that up-tight, never does anything wrong Lisa who always have a answer to everything."

"No I'm not,"

"Prove it." They all said.

After a minute to thinking it over.

"Fine, give me that damn blunt." she said taking the blunt out of Dion hands just as he was about to smoke it.

Lisa had a small puff and started coughing instantly. And everyone started laughing.

"God, the taste is horrible," said Lisa

"You'll get used to it." Bart said.

Lisa took another hit.

"When do you know that your high?" Lisa said with her eyes turning a pinkish red.

"Does it feel like time just slowed down?" Dion asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you high bruh."

They spend the rest of the hour f-ed up and doing stupid stuff. Bart fell asleep so the others just talked.

"I can't believe I let you guys tricked me into doing this."

"I can't believe you fell for it." Dion said.

"Well don't get used to it, because this is my last and only time."

"More weed for us."

"Hmm how old were you when you started making bad choices in life?" Lisa said.

…."I guess ever scene my parents were killed." "Then I was like fuck it."

"I know what you mean, My parents never pay attention to me." "So I just started becoming a delinquent," said Jessica.

"What kind of bad stuff?"

"Drugs,Gambling,Sex, but I haven't have sex yet." "Not until big boy here gets the picture." Jessica said pointing to Bart.

"I really didn't need to know that," Lisa said.

.."So what about you Lisa?"

"What about me?"

"When are you looking to get your cherry popped."

"Well not like you, I'm saving mine for the right guy who will love me for who I am"

"Your lucky." Dion said.

"How?"

"That you still have your virginity at your age." "When I lost mine I didn't even know what was going on."

"Wait, you had sex before?" Jessica said.

"With a chick who was 3 years older than me."

"Wow how did that happen?"

"Me and my brother went to-

"You mean my brother and I." Lisa corrected.

"Whatever." Dion said annoyed. "At the end of a party we went to he asked one of his ex's to sleep with me."

"Ha ha that's funny." Jessica said.

"Is that's why your like this?" Lisa said standing.

"Like what?"

"Think that your so cool."

"First of all lady." Dion said. "I don't need to think that I'm cool, Cause I am."

"Are you always this self-centered?" Lisa said with her hands on her hips.

"Are you always this annoying?" Dion said.

Lisa was going to say something but Dion putted his hands over her mouth and left the room.

"I hate that guy." Lisa said cursing under her breath.

Jessica gave Lisa a sly look.

"What?"

"You like him don't you?" Jessica said.

"What?" "No, Never!"

"Oh my god you do!" "You do like him." Jessica laughed.

"I would never like a degenerate like him,"

"Oh come on Lisa you did the same thing with Nelson in elementary.

" I don't even know what I seen in him anymore."

Just then Bart woke up.

"Yawn hey girls whats up?"

"Lisa likes Dion."

"Shut up!" Lisa blushed.

"Ha! That means you do like him."

"Even if I do I don't even know if he likes me back."

Jessica and Bart then looked at each other.

"Bart."

"I on it." Bart said running out of the room.

"Hey wait what is he going to do?"

"Get you two together." "Looks like your going to have a black boyfriend."

Lisa just looked into space dumbfounded.

\…...

-Claps- Another chapter finished. Does Dion like Lisa back? Will they go out?

Find out on the next chapter.


	10. Young Love

"What?" "No way," said Dion.

"Yes way dude, Lisa's into you." Bart said.

"How can someone like Lisa like me?"

"Trust me I been living with her for the last 15 years and if there's one thing that she likes it's your kind." "So?"

"So what?" Dion said

"Do you like her back?"

Dion thought about it for a little while.

"Hmm sure I guess."

"OK now that's settled all you have to is ask her out." Bart said leading him back to his room.

"Hey wait a minute, what do I ask her?"

"Sheesh haven't you ever ask out a girl before?"

"I been asked out, but never ask out someone else."

"You'll do fine."

Bart dragged him into the room and Lisa and Jessica was talking about something but stopped when they walked in.

"OK Lisa Dion here wants to ask you something." Bart shoved Dion in front of Lisa.

"In the mean time Jessica why don't we go outside?"

"Why sure Bart that be lovely." Jessica giggled.

She got up and walked out the room and Bart did the same and closed the door leaving the two alone in the room. They all stayed there in silence for a while before they both said something at the same time.

"Um you first." Dion said.

"So, Dion is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Dion sighed. You know what, I'm just gonna come out with it. He took a long breath. "Lisa Simpson will you go out with me?" Dion said then exhaled.

Lisa stood there with a annoyed look. Dion started to sweat. Then Lisa bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dion said confused.

"Hehe you are" Lisa giggled

"I am?"

"Yeah, your so pathetic at asking girls out."

"Really?"

Lisa nodded.

"So?" Dion said getting closer to her.

"So what?"

"Are we going out now?"

"Looks like it." Lisa said.

Lisa put her arms around Dion's head and he put his arms around her waist.

"So when do you wanna go on a date." Lisa said.

"Isn't the girl suppose to ask that?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about this kind of stuff." "Hmm how about tomorrow after school?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," He said.

Dion got lost into Lisa Deep green eyes. For some reason he just couldn't stop looking into them.

"I just realized something." Dion said.

"And what is that?"

"You have real beautiful eyes."

"Oh your just saying that." Lisa said blushing.

"No really you do."

"Are you just saying that just so you can get a kiss?"

"...Maybe,"

Lisa made a short giggle. The two started to lean closer and closer to each other and they were about 6 inches from meeting mouth-to-mouth before a loud thud stopped them."

"Ow! Dammit" a familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Bart, shut up before they hear us." another familiar voice said.

The door then opened up fast and hitting them both in the head.

"Ow!" They both said in unison.

"That's what you two get for spying on us." Dion said.

Lisa then whispered something into his ear and went to her room.

"So are you two going out?" Bart said.

Dion gave him a thumbs up.

"Ohh time for me to get nosy." Jessica said running to Lisa's room and after 5 seconds you can hear the two shriek."

"I hate it when girls do that," Said Bart.

"Well Dion, my boy it's now my job to school you on everything Lisa."

Later on that night the two new lovers both stayed up almost all night thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow.

…...

Man, I kept getting writer's block on this chapter. But I finally finished it. Oh and there's going to be a huge confrontation on the next chapter.

Keep on reading to figure out what's gonna happen.


	11. The Date And Confrontation

The Next Day

Dion and Lisa barely said anything to each other all day. Maybe it was because they were nervous about what was going to happen later on that day. Or that they were just not going to say anything to each other until their date. But what ever it was they were keeping their distance away.

It was the end of 3rd period and Lisa was at her locker getting her books for Geology when her two best friends Alex and Allison came running up to her almost slipping and falling.

"Oh my god Lisa why didn't you tell us the good news?" Allison said holding on to Lisa's shoulders.

"OK first stop touching me." Lisa said and Allison did so. "And second what are you two talking about."

"Aw don't act like that you don't know what you did yesterday." Alex said.

"Yeah Lisa and as your friends we didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh, no I hope Bart didn't tell them that I smoked pot yesterday." Lisa said in her mind.

"Listen I know that it was a mistake and I promise that I would never do that again," Said Lisa

"What are you talking about it's a good thing." Allison said.

"It is?"

"Yeah, I mean what was the chances that our Lisa Marie Simpson is going out with that Dion guy."

"Oh so that's what they meant." she said in her mind again. "Hehe yeah big shocker."

"I mean the only time we seen you two talk was in lunch a couple of weeks ago." Alex said. "And how come that you aren't talking today?"

"Were gonna save all conversations on our date this afternoon."

"Ohh a date." You know what that means don't you?" Alex said.

"Uh no what?"

Alex whispered it to Allison and the two started giggling.

"Haha of course you'll think about that Alex." Allison said.

"Come on what are you two talking about?"

"Think about it Lis you two alone at Springfield Gorge...messing around if you know what I mean."

"And by him being black he have the biggest _ of all guys."

Lisa scoffed "Of course you two would think about that kind of stuff."

"Not our fault that we know how to please boys and you don't." Allison said.

"I'm 15 years old." "I don't need to be doing that kind of stuff that yet."

"Yeah sure Lisa what ever you say." "Just what ever you do make sure your protected," said Alex

"Didn't you just hear me were not gonna have se-"

"Hey can you message us on facebook and tell us what happened on the date." "We got things to do."

The two gave Lisa air kisses and left down the hallway. Lisa just rolled her eyes and went to her next class.

That Afternoon around 3:00

Marge was getting Lisa ready.

"Oh, honey your going to look great." Marge said.

"Mom, don't you think that this is a little too much?" Lisa said.

Downstairs Dion and Bart was talking

"OK so remember Lisa's a complete nerd so make sure that you two go visit the observatory." Bart said.

"Got it." Dion said. "Hey do I look good enough to impress Lisa?"

"Don't worry she's crazy for you it won't matter what you wear, just show her a good time."

"30 seconds everybody!" Maggie reminded them on the staircase.

"Are you nervous?" Bart asked.

"Yeah a little," "I mean what if I bore her?"

"Just show her a good time tonight."

"Thanks Bart."

"No problem."

"Here she comes." Maggie announced.

Bart and Dion both turned their attention to the stairs as Lisa came down. Dion just stared at the girl that he called his girlfriend.

"How do I look?" Lisa asked

"Beautiful."

"Is that all?

"Well I would say another word but um your folks are right here." Dion said so he whispered the word "sexy" in Lisa's ear and she giggled at the word.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Maggie said. "I can't wait until you two get married."

"Maggie!" Marge scolded.

"Aw its okay Mrs. Simpson." Dion said ruffling Maggie's hair.

Homer then walked into the room.

"Aw my daughter's first boyfriend."

"Dad, I had a boyfriend before."

"Well make sure that you two are safe."

"OK" they both said making their way out of the door.

"Look homey are Lisa's growing up." Marge said.

"Yeah,"

The two love-birds was at the street corner.

"So, what do you want to go to first?" "And don't say that a girl's suppose to decide."

"Actually I have it all plan out."

"You do?"

"Yep,"

Dion took Lisa's hand as they both went to town.

Their afternoon was magical they went everywhere around Springfield. As they walked from place to place holding hands a lot of people noticed them.

About the time the street lights came on Dion and Lisa was at the top of a hill looking at the stars.

"Isn't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Sure is." Dion said. "Who would have thought that we would be together"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Last month we both was talking to each other for the first time."

"Yeah." "You know you scared me that day," said Lisa.

"What day?"

"When I found you passed out on the floor.

"Oh yeah...that whole overdose thing," said Dion

Lisa was quiet

"I thought you were dead."

Dion grabbed Lisa's hand.

"I'm sorry and I promise you I'll never to something that stupid again."

Lisa smiled. "You Better not." she said giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"But why did you do that?" Lisa asked.

"I guess because I was still wasn't over my brother being dead."

"Oh,"

"And it came to me that...I don't have anymore family members alive," "That I'm alone in this world." Dion said sadly.

"Dion, your not alone you have me." Lisa said. "And not only me you have Bart, Maggie, Mom, and Dad."

Dion rose his head up.

"Yeah, I have do." "Do I."

Lisa then suddenly cuddled close to him.

"You sure do," said Lisa.

And without warning Dion gave her a peck on the cheek. After a couple of seconds trying to figure out what just happened they both started making out.

It was a electric sensation going on. The two was rolling around the grass with one on the top of the other and vice-versea. Lisa was focusing on how soft Dion's lips was against his. And Dion was running his fingers through Lisa's hair.

"Mhnn wait Dion," said Lisa.

"Oh, sorry did I go too far?"

"No no it was great it's just it's getting dark out and we should be on our way home."

Dion helped Lisa up and the two walked down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill across the street a man in a hoody. At first they didn't see him but when there were at the street curb he was in full view.

"Hey who is that guy?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know but stay close to me."

The two embraced each other as they walked across the street. When they were on the the other side Dion and the mysterious man glimpse at each other and walked past him. When Dion looked into his eyes all he seen was dullness.

"Dion." the shady man said.

Dion turned around quickly. "How the hell do you know my name."

"Haha I know a lot of things about you."

He then remember the time when he thought someone was watching him at the school.

"Look you freak, I don't know why your stalking me but you better leave me an-"

Before Dion could say anything else the man punched him in the stomach the hardest he could.

Dion instantly fell to the floor coughing up blood. And breathing so air can get back to his lungs.

"Dion!" Lisa said running to him.

"Lis, get out of here," said Dion.

"No, I'm staying with you." Lisa cried.

"Hurry go get help!" Dion said.

"I'm not leaving without you."

The man then walked a couple of steps closer.

"I'm guessing that this is your bitch," he said chuckling.

Dion struggled to get back on his feet.

"Don't..ever..call her a bitch AGAIN!" he yelled throwing a punch at him.

But he was quick and grabbed Dion's hand before it can make contact. He struggled to get free but he was stronger. The guy then let go of Dion and started attacking him with blow after blow. Lisa screamed as loud as she could hoping to get someone's attention. But the no one came.

After another blow to the gut. Dion was faced down bleeding from his forehead unable to move. Lisa had her hands over her mouth,Crying hard. She tried to get close to Dion but the attacker moved right in front of her.

"Please just take what you want and go." Lisa said throwing her valuables on the ground."

"Naw bitch that's not what I want."

"Then what is it?"

"Its you." he said grabbing her by the hair. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he turned her around.

"If you don't shut up." he said chopping her in the neck and Lisa instantly passed out.

Dion looked up to see the man with Lisa in his arms.

"Get your hands off her!"

He turned around.

"If you want this trick back alive then meet me at 554 Cumberland View tomorrow " "And there only one of us will walk out alive." "Oh and if you try to call 5-0 then I'll kill the bitch on the spot." he said finally walking away.

Dion couldn't do anything but watch him carry Lisa away before he blacked out into darkness.

…...

LONGEST chapter by far! Told you there's a Hugh confrontation. Who's the man? How does he know Dion. Why would he kidnapped Lisa?

Review.


	12. Dion's Dream

Dion was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but pitch black in every direction. He had no idea of where he was at or where he was. So he started to walk.

"Where am I?" Dion thought.

After a couple of minutes of walking numerous of thoughts was going through his head. What happened to Lisa? Is she alright? Who was that guy who attacked him? How did he know me?

In the middle of another thought Dion saw a bright ball in the distance. He didn't know what it was or if it was safe to go to it. But something in his mind told him to go it so he started running up to it.

Dion was standing right in front of it, the bright light started to form into two figures. He couldn't tell what it was going to form into. Then everything flashed so bright that Dion had to cover his eyes. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello, Dion." The voice said.

"It's been a long time." The other one said.

When he opened up his eyes standing in front of his was a Man and a Women.

At first he didn't know who the two was but he started to recognize the two.

"Mom?" "Dad?" Dion said astonished.

"Yes son it's us." His mother said.

"How you been boy?" His father said.

Dion emotions were running wild. After 7 years he was with his parents once again. He ran up to them and hugged the two. With tears of joy in his eyes. He tried to say something but he couldn't.

"It's okay son let it all out."

"It's just that, I haven't seen you two in a while." Dion finally said rubbing his eyes.

"Trust us we been missing you more than you have"

"Hey, where's Devin?" he asked.

"He's gonna be here at any moment."

"I hope he d-"

Then another ball of light came up and behind him, flashed then formed into his big brother Devin.

"Dev,"

"Hey whats up Lil' brother."

He walked up to Devin and the two did their handshake and hugged each other.

"Hey Devin I'm so sorry." he said with his voice breaking.

"For what man?"

"For all this, if I would've just come straight home then I could have save you from getting killed."

Devin hold onto Dion's shoulders.

"Dion it's a good thing that you didn't come home, If you would've then you'll be dead too."

Dion then remembered something. "Wait a minute can somebody tell me where I am." "Am I dead too?

"No Dion your not, your having a dream." his dad said.

"Dream?" "So your all not real."

"Sadly no." "So son what brings you here?"

"I don't even know mom," "All I remember is that my girlfriend and I were-

"Hold up." "You have a girlfriend?" "What's her name?"

"Lisa." "So Lisa and I were going home from a date and some guy knocks me out and kidnapped her."

"Do you know the guy?" his dad says.

"No but he said that he knows me." "I'll never forgot his face and that scar he had on his neck."

"Scar, scar was did it look like it was a semi-circle?"

"Yeah, do you know him."

Dion's family members looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Son we need to talk." his mom said

After one explanation

"WHAT?" "That guy's name is Ante and he's the one who killed you all."

"Yes, and were afraid that he might be after you next." his dad said.

"So all the times I thought someone was watching me were true, it was him." "Hold up, if's he wants to kill me then why didn't he had the chance?"

"You mentioned that he took your girlfriend," "So I guess that he'll want to do it when you go to save her." Devin said.

"This is crazy," said Dion. "If I don't go then he'll kill Lisa." "But if I do go then he'll kill me."

"So which one are going to pick?"

Dion had some time to think it over.

"I guess I have no choice but to go save Lisa."

"But he'll kill you." his mom said worried

"Maybe, but I can't let Lisa die." "I love that girl with all my heart and I'll protect her even if it costs me my life."

The others looked at him with amazement.

"Well will you look at that."

"My little boy's a man."

"That's my bro.

Then the area started to fade away.

"What's happening?" Dion said.

"Your waking up." "Soon you'll be protecting the love of your life from Ante."

"When will I get to see you all again?"

"Whenever it's your time too." "Make sure you make us proud son." His mom said before fading away.

"Mom."

"That's right Dion, avenge us all." His dad said fading away.

"Dad."

Devin stayed a little longer.

"Give em' hell." he said.

Dion nodded his head "Hey Devin what was the thing that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh that nothing just a video on YouTube."

"Oh and I thought it was going to be something special."

Devin smiled at his little brother before fading completely away with the their parents.

"Dev."

As he said his last word everything light up and started to fade out as he heard a familiar voice.

"Dion, Dion dude wake up."

"How long has he been out Bart?"

"I don't know dad but I'm starting to get worried."

Dion then woke up and arose from the Simpson's house at 742 Evergreen Terrance. He was panting and sweating hard and he's ribs was hurting.

"Dion your awake!" Maggie yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Mags." he said trying to get used to the light.

"Mom he's awake." Maggie said as she was going down the stairs.

"Oh were glad you made it out." Bart said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Ever sense we found you last night."

Then Marge came running him into the room with a handkerchief because she's been crying.

"Where is she?" "Where's my daughter?"

Everybody gathered around him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Simpson but somebody took her."

"Who?" Who took her?"

"Ante."

"Who's Ante?" Homer asked.

"The same guy who killed my parents and brother."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no this is bad, a killer has my baby." Marge started to cry again and Homer confronted her.

"But what does he want Lisa for?"

"He using her to track me to him."

"I'm calling the police." Homer said.

"No don't if he sees any police the he'll kill her on the spot."

"So what are we going to do?" Bart asked.

"Simple I have to meet up with him and get Lisa back alone." "He won't hurt her as long as he has me."

"But what if he kills you?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as Lisa's safe."

"So what are we still here for?" "We have to go save my sister." Bart said.

"Okay everybody in the car now." Marge said.

"Wait Dion before you go I have something to give you." Homer said running in his room. When he came back he had a gun in his hand."

"Take this with you."

"Um, okay." But why do you have a gun?" Dion said.

"I need something to protect my family."

Marge honked the horn and Homer and Dion ran to the car and speedily drove off.

"Don't worry Lisa I'm on my way." he said. Holding on to the gun Homer gave him.


	13. The Rescue Part 1

The ride was long and no one said a word until they pulled up to a run down warehouse. Half of the roof was gone, The doors looked as they were blasted through, Most of the windows were out or broken, And the fence surrounding the complex was out. It was truly a hell-hole.

"Is this the place?" Homer asked.

"Yeah, This is the address that Ante gave me before he took Lisa and I passed out,"

Dion stepped out of the car and got a better view of it.

"I still don't think you should go in there alone." Bart said getting out the car too.

"It's too risky to have someone else in their Bart, remember it's me he wants."

"Where do you think this guy is at?"

Dion eyed the complex until he saw something out of the ordinary.

"There," he said pointing to the only window that wasn't broken.

"I sure do hope so,"

"Dion?" Marge said.

"Yes?" he said turning back to the family sedan.

"Make sure that you and Lisa come back to us alive."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah were not driving off until you two are coming back home with us," said Homer.

"Right."

"Yeah, remember you two still need to get married."

Dion smiled. "Got it Mags."

Dion then bowed his head and made his away to the front doors of the warehouse.

"Yo!" Bart yelled.

Dion stopped to listen but didn't turn back around.

Bart head was down and his body was shaking.

"Good luck." Bart said, his voice breaking up.

Dion just smirked and pushed open the doors and walked in.

"Please save her." Marge said softly.

Everyone watched him until his body wasn't visible anymore.

...

I made this chapter short on purpose. So that by the next one Dion finds Lisa and confronts Ante.

Probably 4 or 5 more chapters in this story.

Review.


	14. The Rescue Part 2

Lisa awoke in a room that was not so well lite but you can still see in it. The room had some kind of writing on it and what it looked like dried up blood. There was also a desk on the right side of the room with paper on it. There was only one window in the room too but she was sitting down and couldn't get to it. When she tried to look up she winced as a sharp pain came through on her neck.

"Oh my god." "What is this place?" Lisa panicked.

The door in front of her was rusty and had some pictures of something on it. C Lisa tried her best to make out who was on it but her vision wasn't clear.

"I got to get out of here,"

When she tried to get up she fell back hard on the ground. When she tried again she realized that her leg was chained up to a support beam. She pulled on the chain as hard as she could but it didn't no anything.

She thought about yelling for help but she figured that she might be the only one in the place or that if there were someone in here they might do something to her. Besides her throat was sore and dry. So she didn't feel like yelling let alone talking. All she for the could do was wait and hope for the best.

"Man this place is creepy,"said Dion. He was on the 3rd floor and just got out of a room that was filled with heads of different animals."

He then open a door leading to another room. He looked around trying to find another staircase. But sadly didn't. There was another door at the end of the room, So when he made his way there something behind him fell. He made a quick 180 turn to see what it is. Something on the top shelf must have fallen.

"Probably a rat or something." Dion said as he speed walked to her door and opened it leading to a staircase."

"Finally." "Hang on Lisa I'm coming."

Some time later...

The door in the room that Lisa finally opened. Lisa quickly up to see who it was. It was no other but her kidnapper.

"So you finally up?" He said with a deep growling voice.

Lisa didn't say anything at the moment. Probably because she was too scared or her throat was too dry to say anything.

"So, you can't say shit now?" "Maybe I should make you."

"Please, I'll do anything you want." Lisa finally said. "Just please don't hurt me."

"Tch, Hoe don't worry I don't want yo ass." "As soon as Dion gets here you can go."

Lisa sighed a relief

"Shouldn't be long until he makes his way to the top though."

"He's here?" "Now?" Lisa said quickly

"Yep, He pulled to here some time ago and is making his way up here as we speak... I betta get ready then." he said as he made his way out of the door.

"Wait, first tell me... why did you kidnap me?" "And how do you know Dion?" Lisa asked.

Ante chuckled. "All you need to know is that his family go way back...yeah 6 years back." he said as he walked out and shut the door and Lisa knowing what he meant.

After walking up those long-ass stairs Dion finally made it to the top. He started to walk down a narrow hallway. Checking in each room to make sure no one wasn't in there. As he turn the corner there was a door at the end of the hall. He couldn't see entirely in it. But he could see one thing, the perfectly normal window.

"There it is." Dion said sprinting to it. He ignored every other door but the one he was aiming for, Even a office like room. "And if I'm not mistaking then that means that," he said running as he slammed the door open. "Lisa in here too." he said out loud. Lisa then looked up slowly as her boyfriend Dion grinning up to her.

At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but quickly realized he was real.

"Dion, is that you?" Lisa said.

"Yeah Lisa I'm here to save you." Dion said as he hugged her on their knees.

"When they broke away Lisa suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips."

"Dion I need to tell you something." Lisa cried.

"Not now Lis, your family waiting out for you." he said trying to break her chain. (no pun intended)

"But it's important its about the guy who killed you-

Lisa eyes grew

"What is it."

"Be- Behind you." she staggered.

Dion turns around to see Ante standing before him with a gun in his hand.

"Yo slow ass finally made it here huh?" he said.

"Yeah those stairs took forever to get up."Dion said getting up.

The two stared down one another.

"Dion wait I have to tell you something about him." "He's the one who kille-

"Killed my parents and brother yeah I know." Dion finished. "When I passed out last night I had a dream that I seen them again and they told me everything."

"Well good for you." You'll get to see them really soon." Ante said pointing the gun at Dion.

Dion retaliated by pulling out the one Homer gave him and holding it out on gun point.

"A deals a deal Ante first set Lisa free."

"So you know my name?"

"Yeah my dad told me." "Where's the key?"

Ante pointed to the desk as the key was on top of it. Dion went to it and got the key and went over to Lisa to free her.

"Where's you get the gun?" Lisa asked.

"Homer gave it to me." Dion said.

"Oh, where are the others?"

"Outside waiting for you."

The lock made a clicking sound and Lisa got up and looked out the window to see the family sedan out. She tried to get their attention but they couldn't see her.

"Were too high for them to see us." "Just go show them that your alright."

"But what about you?" Lisa asked.

"I got something to settle here."

Ante then got out of the door entrance.

"Okay but whatever you do, please come back." Lisa said.

"Yeah I know I promised Bart I would.

Lisa then gave him another hug and ran past him and Ante out of the room. After you could stop hearing Lisa's footsteps Ante spoke up.

"So, how do you wanna die?" Ante hold up the gun to Dion.

"Not like this." Dion said throwing his gun on the ground. "Lets do this thang fist style."

"Oh you wanna throw down...fine." Ante said throwing his gun down too.

The two was in their fight style staring each other down before Ante ran up to Dion yelling his name. Their fight had just begun.

…...

Damn writer's block kept getting me stuck but finished this chapter too.

Will Dion beat him or get killed just like his family?

Who will win the fight?

Who pushed the box down on the 3rd floor? (That's just a joke it really was a rat lol)

Review


	15. The Battle

Ante threw a punch straight at Dion. But he dodged the attack at the last second and threw his own punches at Ante. One of his punches landed right on the side of Ante's head and missed the others. But Ante was not phased and after he blocked the next hit, he punched Dion in his gut. Dion ignored the pain as he kneed Ante in his stomach when he it was exposed and he fell to his knees hurt.

"So you think you good now huh?" Ante grunted.

"I don't need to think I'm good, cause I know I am," said Dion. "You bested me last night 'cause I wasn't ready,"

"Is that so?"

"But I'm ready know."

"Good, it wouldn't be fun killing you if your not at your best." Ante said getting up to his feet,

"Same to you,"

And the two started to fight again.

5 minutes later...

Everybody outside was intensely waiting for the two to come out.

Bart was pacing around the car.

"Ohhh, I can't take this anymore, I have to go in." Bart said.

"Wait, Bart!" Marge exclaimed."

"Mom, I just can't stay here and do nothing,"

"No, not that someone's walking out."

Everyone turned around to see a shadow walking out of the front door. And everybody was happy to see that it was Lisa.

Maggie gasped. "It's Lisa!" "Mom, Dad, It's Lisa!"

Lisa slowly walked to the family sedan while everybody else ran up to her. Marge was the first to make contact.

"My Baby safe! Oh thank God!" Marge cried. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"Mom, I'm okay,"

Marge kissed her repeatedly.

"Lisa where's Dion?" Bart said.

He's still in there fighting Ante."

"Who?" Homer asked.

"Ante, the guy who killed his family."

"We gotta go help him." Bart said.

"No, he wanna settle thing alone," "Besides they both have weapons."

"But we haven't heard anything go off yet," Said Marge.

"Which means that they aren't using their guns,"

"Can we call the police now that we have you?"

"I already did when we first arrived, Sorry but we need a backup plan."

"Then what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know but they better hurry up." Maggie said.

Dion and Ante were still battling it out. Exchanging hits with both of them refusing to give up. Even though they were badly beaten and passed their limit.

"So you giving up yet." Ante said panting.

"Nope, you?" Dion was also panting.

"Not until I kill you,"

Dion could barely stand up while Ante looked like he still had energy to spare. And she showed it by going up to Dion and grabbed him by the neck. Dion struggled to get free but with no energy to fight back he couldn't. Gasping for air he thought about his family that were killed by him. And the family that can be in danger because of him. He already lost another family he's not gonna lose another one.

"So you got any last words?" Ante chuckled with his gun at ready.

"Ughh, yeah I do." he someone got out." "Don't have a cow man," he said while grabbing Ante's fingers back breaking them.

Ante dropped Dion and his pistol, holding his fingers in pain as Dion sprinted to him and speed tackled him. When they were coming down Ante's back hit the metal support beam hard. With Ante grunting in pain Dion picked up a nearby gun and repeatably pistol whipping him with it. All his anger was coming out-all the pain he suffered with each swing harder than the last one.

When Dion finally finished letting his angry out Ante was barley conscious not moving covered in his own blood. Dion stood over him victorious maybe not the honorable but still victorious. Ante started to chuckle softly and Dion confused looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Dion said angrily.

"Hehe, so you gonna kill me now,"

Dion raised the gun at him with his finger on the trigger.

"Go, ahead Dion, avenge you're family and send me to hell where I belong."

Dion had his head down.

"No,"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna do it,"

Ante looked at him dumbfounded.

"Boy, do you realized that I killed your folks?"

"Yeah and I just realized something." "You want me to kill you because you'll be taking the easy way out." But I decided to let you live and spend the rest of your life rotting in prison where you belong."

Ante tried to crawl to the other gun across the room but Dion stepped on his broken fingers and he let out a cry.

"Like I said you'll be spending the rest of your miserable life behind bar-

Just then the police came running in the room with their guns at ready."


	16. The Aftermath

"Burn!" Chief Wiggum yelled.

"Um chief I think your suppose to yell out freeze, said Lou.

"He's right chief," the other officer Eddie said.

"Oh yeah," the police chief said. "Okay, Lets try that again.

They all left out the room and closed the door, then bursts through it again yelling the right term.

"How about that one?"

"Better I guess."

"Alright cool."

The three enforcers of the law turned their attention to Dion pointing his .44 caliber pistol at a bloody and beaten Ante.

"Whoa I can't believe a kid can do that to another human being." Lou said.

"Eh, I seen badder." "Okay boys cuff em."

"Why can't you?"

"Because Eddie, I don't have mine." "I let Ralph play with them."

**Cut to Ralph who handcuffed himself to the door of a Geicko building (Don't know if I spelled it right) that's going to be tore down.**

"**Give me 20% off on car insurance or give me death." he screams out.**

"**What should we do?" a construction worker asked.**

"**Go on with the job." A guy said in a bulldozer said as he drove up to Ralph and the building.**

(Back to the scene)

We see Eddie tackling Dion to the ground as Lou handcuffed him.

Wait I didn't do anything he's the one who should go to jail not me."

"Yeah tell that to the judge."

Chief Wiggum then starts talking into his walkie-talkie.

"This is Chief Wiggum here I need a ambulance here stat."

Wiggum and the other cops carried Dion and Ante out of the warehouse. When outside Maggie was the first to notice them coming out of the entrance.

"Hey guys here they come!" Maggie exclaimed.

"The Simpsons was filled with joy then confuseness when they seen Dion handcuffed and being seated in one of the police cars. Dion stared at them being more confused than them.

"Why Dion's being taken In for?" Maggie asked.

"We don't know honey."

"Maybe he killed that guy." Homer said pointing to Ante being laid on the floor still waiting for the paramedics.

"We should probably go see whats up." Bart said.

They all ran up to the chief who was in the car talking in his walkie-talkie.

"Okay everyone don't worry we caught the guy," "And before you killed your friend."

"Chief you got it wrong Ante's the killer not Dion." Lisa explained. "You have the wrong guy,"

Wait which one is Dion?"

The family pointed to the 17 year old in the back seat.

"Oh my mistake." he said getting him out and un-cuffing him.

"Ha, sorry buddy no hard feelings?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"Yeah sure no problem." he said rubbing his wrists.

"Well I should tell the others then." he said going to his crew who was tending to Ante.

"Fat ass," Dion said under his breath.

Then turned his attention to The Simpsons.

"Thank god your okay too." Marge cried.

"Good job," said Homer

"My best friend's here." Maggie said.

"You made it out buddy," said Bart.

"Aw thanks guys." Dion said.

After getting his hugs he turned to Lisa. He smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

"Okay, what are you mad about now?" Dion asked.

All Lisa did was gave him a look and hitted him on the head.

"DON'T ever scare me like that again." she said with her voice breaking up.

"Nice to see you too,"

It looked as she was going to hit him again but gave him a big tight hug crying.

"I'm okay Lis really?

"I know you are," she said wiping a tear in her eye. "So you got anything to say to me?"

"Just that...you're the world to me. "Your the most important person in my life," "Just seeing you smile makes me happy." That's why I was going to risk my life to save you" "I guess what I mean is that...I love you, I love you with all my heart."

Lisa gave him a peck on the mouth.

"I love you too Dion." Lisa said,

The two was embracing each other for a little while.

"You call that a kiss?" Bart said with his arms crossed. "Come on you two can do better than that."

"Yeah,"

"Go ahead you two."

"You two deserved it."

Lisa giggled and Dion smiled at them, then the two turned to each other.

"You wanna show them?" Dion asked.

"Hmm, sure why not."

Their mouths then met each other as they shared a passionate kiss as the others started to cheer and whoop.

3 minutes later the an ambulance came and took Ante to a jail hospital. While on the stretcher being put in the back of the ambulance he gave Dion a look and Dion gave him one back when they passed each other and he started laughing as the door closed.

"So why did you let him go?" Bart asked.

"I figured he'll suffer more rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his miserable life."

"I bet that your family thinks that you made the right choice," Bart said.

Dion grinned at him.

Then Chief Wiggum came back over.

"Hey I hate to break up a good moment here but we need Dion to come down to the police station for questions about this Ante."

"Well everyone you heard the man, come on, lets get out of this hell hole." Homer said.

And they all left for the station as the family that they are.

…...

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT PEOPLE!

Sorry if the kissing part was sappy I really don't write about that kind of stuff.

And if your wondering what happened to Ralph then don't worry he's fine.

Aren't you happy that Ante's going to jail? No? Oh then nevermind.

Review.


	17. Last Day Of School

Dion and the family got some well deserved rest after their victory. With Ante set to be on trial in a couple of days after he recovered in the Springfield Sate Penetratingly Hospital, they finally had a change to breath and spend time as a family again. On the last day of school the news of Lisa being saved by Dion after being kidnapped spread quickly. It was during the time students was signing each others year books when Bart, Lisa, And Dion was surrounded by question asking teens.

"What happened last night?" A sophomore asked.

"Was you scared Lisa?" A freshman asked.

"Did you kill the dude?" One of the football players asked.

With all the voices overlapping each other they couldn't understand what the crowd was asking. Everyone seemed to get louder as more and more people came to get some answers. When Lisa couldn't take it anymore she let out a loud scream and everyone finally got quiet and put their hands over their ears.

"Damn, that was louder than the fire alarm." Dion said with his ears ringing.

"Sorry, but that was the only way I could get everyone quiet.

Bart then stood up

"Now is there any question anyone wanna ask?"

Everyone started to talk at the same time.

"One at a time people!"

After everyone got the answers they wanted they congratulated Dion and left.

"Who the hell told them what went down last night?" Bart asked.

"Probably Alex and Allison," "I knew I shouldn't told those bitches anything."

"Whoa, language Lisa." "What's gotten into you?" Dion asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to use profanity more often now." "You know like you guys."

"I don't even cuss like a lot like I use to." Bart said.

"Bart, I heard you cuss for no reason sometimes." Dion said.

"Well like I said I'm going to start expanding my vocabulary if that okay with you Dion."

"Go ahead," "To tell you the truth, I like a girl who says anything she wants without a care."

"Is that right?"

Lisa gave them a sly look and got up.

"Wait Lis, what are you gonna do?" Bart asked his sister.

"I would moon you too but were in a public place so..."

Lisa stood in front of the boys giving the two the finger and mouthing the words "Fuck you" and leaving the two walking backwards still with her middle fingers extended. Bart in shock had his mouth wide open while Dion flipped her off back mouthing the words "Fuck you too"

"I can't believe it."

"What that she flipped us off." Dion said.

"No, that she would actually think about mooning us." "I mean that's my thing."

Dion laughed as Bart joined in as the final bell for school ranged.

* * *

I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!

I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I felt like it wouldn't feel right as this one being in the last chapter of the story. so I decided to make another chapter describing Ante being on trial and the ending. So then the next one should be the last one of this story.

Review.


	18. Dion's Departure

"_Today's the day,"_

Dion kept repeating those words to himself on the car ride to the courtroom. Everyone was wearing their casual outfits they all was set to be there to testified against Ante. Unlike the last ride everyone was pretty talkative to each other. Most of the conversations were about their opinions on what was gonna happen later on.

Half way there Dion suddenly yelled to stop the car. The car came to a sudden stop as everyone was jerked forward. Luckily they were wearing their safety belts. Confused everyone had their attentions at Dion who was looking out his window at an apartment complex that looks is if was being rebuild. Bart and Marge then knew what was up with him.

"Oh, honey it'll be alright," Marge comfort him.

"Yeah dude, there was no way from keep it from happening."

Homer, Lisa, and Maggie confused asked what happened here.

"Should I tell them or are you?" Bart asked.

"You can," Dion replied.

Bart nodded and turned to the others.

"Okay, remember when Dion's brother was killed by Ante?"

The three all shook their heads.

"Well this is the place where it happened.." "And to send a message out he burn the whole place down."

"Wow, that's cold hearted." "I mean, burning someone when there already dead? That's just plain wrong."

Dion started to shake uncontrollably. As if it was in anger but he had no expressions of it. He started having flashbacks of the day Devin got killed, how he fell to his knees when he got the bad news. All this was too much for him right now.

"Dion, are you okay?" Lisa asked reaching out her hand to hold his. He turned back around to her who had a worried look on her face. He hated seeing her with it to.

"Yeah I'm okay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry I'll fine." Dion smiled as they all drove off.

When they finally made it, the trail was about to start, They all had a seat in the middle row on the left side. Up ahead they could see Ante handcuffed, next to a police officer. When the judge came in everyone quickly got silent as he sat at the podium in the front.

"Alright I know that everyone would rather spend their weekend somewhere else right now, so why don't we just skip this whole thing to the main point ?"

The jurors all agreed.

"Good besides kickoff starts at 12:30 so lets just get moving along. He starts reading the papers in front of him. "Ante, your charged with murder, attempted murder, kidnapping a 15 year old girl and holding her as hostage, burglary, grand theft auto, (if you didn't know that means stealing a car; not the game) assault, and burning public property." "How do you plea?"

Ante got up and walked up towards the podium.

"Well your honer I would like to say...

"Ha! Guilty" the judge interrupted. "So have the jury reached the verdict?" One of the female jurors then stood.

"Yes your honer we here find Ante guilty of all charges."

Dion started grinning.

"Very well," he turns to a expressionless Ante. "I sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole." he said slamming the mallet down.

Ante was then escorted out of the courtroom. When he was near the doors him and Dion stared intensively at each other. Suddenly Ante started chucking he was taken out. They all followed outside to see Ante being put in one of the cars and being drove away to the prison. After seconds of silence, Cheers are heard from from The Simpsons. Lisa hugged Dion as he hugged back. Bart and Maggie was seen slapping hands and Homer and Marge was embracing each other. Today was a day of celebration for Dion finally got justice for his slaughtered family.

Later on that night the family was back home from a long day and needed to relax. Now that Ante's in jail for life, everything's going back the way it originally was.

"Today was a long day." Homer said sipping on his duff beer.

"Yes, but it was worth it." Marge said.

Homer, Marge, Bart, and Maggie was in the living room watching some movie on TV.

"What's this movie called?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I don't know, but if Denzel Washington's in it then it must be good," said Bart. 

After 30 minutes of the movie

"Bart, can you go check on Lisa and Dion for me." "And see what there doing?" Marge asked.

"There probably just talking."

"I know, but I just a full description it."

"Um. Okay." he said getting up and going up the stairs.

"Homer, what would you do if they were...you know snuggling?" She whispered to her husband."

"Marge don't be ridiculous," said Homer. "All guys know not to do it in the girls room, it would be better to in the guest room."

Marge groaned at him for his response.

Bart was at the top of the stairs walking to Lisa's room. Before knocking on the door, he could hear a girl's faint cries and a boy's voice behind it. He couldn't hear what he was saying to her or why she was crying. So he put a ear up to the door for a better quality.

"So how long would you be gone?" Lisa sniffled.

"Maybe 2, 2 ½ years."

"This is so unfair!" "I don't wanna be separated from you for 2 ½ whole years." "I don't wanna be away from you for that long." she continued.

"I don't wanna leave you either Lisa." But I have to leave Springfield, it's something that I have to do."

"_What are they talking about?" said Bart. "Dion's leaving?"_

A moment of silence...

"Will you wait?"

"Huh?"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will Dion," "I love you, your the best boyfriend I ever had and even if were going to be apart for a long time, I would wait until the end of time to be with you."

"I love you too Lisa."

"What the hell is going on?" Bart thought. "What does Dion mean that he's leaving for two and a half years?"

"So when do you leave?" Lisa asked from behind the door

" Sadly Tomorrow evening."

"_Oh no!" Bart panicked._

"Well I guess we should make this night special huh?"

Bart gasped and starts to rapidly knock on the door "Hey open up!" he yells.

The door is opened by Dion. Bart looked over him to see Lisa on the bed with sad red eyes.

"Bart?" Lisa said.

"What do you two mean by "make this a special night?" "And what's this about you leaving us?" he walks into the room.

Dion looks at Lisa. "Should I go ahead and tell him?"

"He already overheard us."

"Okay,"

Dion walks over to the window and looks out of it.

"Well Bart if you didn't already know, I plan on leaving Springfield for a couple of years.

'Yeah I already heard you two talk about that." "All I wanna know is why your leaving?"

"There's one reason for that..."

"So what is it?"

"Family,"

Bart scoffed. "Dude we already been over this."

"I'm not talking 'bout your guys."he said turning back to them. "I mean my family-my other relatives that lives outside of Springfield."

"Other relatives?" Bart said puzzled.

"You know like cousins,uncles,aunts,godparents, etc." Lisa said wiping her eyes.

"Okay so when did you get in touch with them?"

"Well it all started back at Devin's funeral." "After they buried him and you guys left me with him. This guy came and told me that he knew my family." "And asked who he was and he replied that he's my uncle." "After we talked for a little while he asked where I was staying and I said with you guys." "Before he left he said if I ever wanted to visit everyone else to give him a call."

"So when did you call him?"

"The time I was in the hospital from that drug overdose." "I know it was selfish but I was going through some stuff." "And when you all told me that I was considered a Simpson the shock was too much for me and I passed back out before I could told you all what I done." he finished.

"So why didn't you tell us when you got out."

I seen that you guys cared for me a lot and I didn't want to make you all sad." I'm sorry but I made a promise that I would stay with them for a couple of years."

After grieving it over...

"Hey don't sweat it." Bart said smiling. " I totally understand what you're coming from."

"Well we should probably go tell the others the news," said Lisa.

"Wait, there's a question you two didn't answer yet."

"What is it?"

"What did you two mean by "make this a special night?" Bart asked with his arms crossed.

The next day...

Homer was helping Dion pack his bags. While the others are outside talking with Dion's uncle and cousin.

"Well I think that's a interesting job." Marge said

"Thank you Mrs. Simpson." Dion's uncle said.

"So Prosper how old did you say you were?" Bart asked Dion cousin.

"16 just like Dion.

Just then Dion and Homer comes out of the house with his bags.

"Well you ready to go? His uncle asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," he said putting his stuff in the van.

"Wait!" Lisa says running to Dion hugging him.

"Lisa,"

"Before you go just give me one more kiss." "One that would last me 2 ½ years."

Dion laughed and the two shared the most longest kiss they ever had.

"Would that be enough?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Dion finished putting his stuff up and saying goodbye to everyone and got in the back of his uncle's van.

"Don't worry I will write to you guys every now and then." Dion said as the van speed off

"You better!" they all yelled waving to the car.

The family watched as they went until the car wasn't visible anymore.

To Be Continued...


End file.
